


Can You Feel That? (Soulmate AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Up until you meet your soulmate, you feel no pain.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Can You Feel That? (Soulmate AU)

_“Honey, when you fall or hit your head, come straight to me, okay?”  
_

_“Why?” five-year old you asked.  
_

_“Because you don’t feel pain until you meet your soulmate. So we won’t know if you’re injured or not until then.”  
_

_“Okay, mama.” You gave your mom a wide smile and went back to playing on the playground._

Time has passed since then. Twenty years to be exact. Now twenty-five and you feel as if you’ll never meet your soulmate. Most of your friends had met their soulmates by then. You were the only one left and you hated it. 

When you started getting a flood of wedding and baby shower invitations, you decided to pack up your things and move somewhere else. Where to? Brooklyn, New York. 

* * *

Steve dragged himself into the apartment he shared with his best friend, Bucky. It was small, not much, but it was home. It used to be just him and his ma that lived there…up until she died of pneumonia. 

He kicked the door shut and swung his satchel off his shoulder. He lazily put his keys on the key rack and toed off his shoes. Another boring day being a student teacher for Art History. 

Steve then went to the fridge and pulled out a cold beer. He twisted the cap off and tossed it into the garbage.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?” Steve asked as he heard the muffled call of his best friend.

“Can you get me a towel?” Bucky called from the bathroom. Steve shook his head and went to the towel cabinet, grabbed a towel, and knocked on the bathroom door. Bucky opened it slightly and grabbed the fabric from Steve, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Steve mumbled and he leaned against the wall.

The door was slightly ajar and Bucky spoke, “Bad day?”

“Yeah,” Steve mumbled, “Nothing new.”

Bucky came out of the bathroom, steam following behind him. He was fully dressed, but his hair slightly damp still. Bucky pat his friend on the shoulder, “You’ve been in this funk for months now.”

“I know. I just-I feel like I’m waiting for something to happen. I’ve stopped worrying about meeting my soulmate because I’ve accepted that I’m not meeting them. I feel like I’m not doing any good being a student-teacher. It’s just UGH!”

Bucky shrugged, “Maybe you need to stop waiting and actually go out and look for what you want.”

“That’s the thing, Buck! I don’t know what I want!” Steve followed Bucky to the kitchen. As his friend began scavenging for food, he continued to speak, “I know I want something, but I can’t figure out what it is.”

“GOD DAMMIT!” Both Steve and Bucky’s ears perk at the muffled yell from outside their door. They both walk over and swing the door open. There, they see you on the floor picking up all the books that have fallen out of the box you were carrying.

You look up at the two men and you give them a shy smile, “Oh. Hi, sorry. I was too loud wasn’t I?”

Steve shrugged, “Not a problem. You sounded like you were in distress. Wanted to see if you were okay.”

You finished throwing your books back into the box, “That’s nice of you.” You stood up and stuck out your hand, “I’m Y/N. Moving in right here,” you gestured to the door right behind you, the one right across from Steve and Bucky’s door.

Steve took your hand and shook it, “Nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m Steve. This is my friend and roommate, Bucky.”

Bucky waved, “Hiya.”

You nodded towards him, “’Sup.”

Steve gestured to the box of books at your feet, “Do you need some help with that?”

“Oh, no it’s fine!” 

You both bent down to pick up the box, but you ended up hitting each other’s head in the process.

“Shit!”

“Ah!”

You both cried out in pain and rubbing your forehead. That’s when you stopped. You just felt pain. YOU JUST FELT PAIN!

Steve seemed to realize the same thing because he just held his forehead with wide eyes and stared at you. 

Without a word, you punch Steve in the arm, “Ow!”

Steve slapped your arm and you held it crying out in pain. 

“Did you just discover you’re soulmates?” Bucky asked. You and Steve nodded and Bucky gave a laugh of disbelief, “Looks like you found what you were looking for, Stevie,” Bucky said with a proud smile on his face.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever. Get outta here!”

Bucky saluted his friend, “Aye aye Captain!”

Steve rubbed his neck nervously, “So, uh, can I help you finish moving in?”

You gave him a wide smile, “Sure, maybe you can take me somewhere to eat after? It’s my first time in New York.”

Steve gave you a big smile, “Yeah. That’s sound great.”


End file.
